The present disclosure relates to a system for monitoring operating functions of railway devices. For example, the railway devices may include but are not limited to switch machines of turnouts and signal lamps, the system comprising a network for communication among operating parameter local detection units associated to the individual devices and a data collection server and/or remote portable units.
The above-mentioned type of systems are known and are widely used for remotely monitoring operation of devices arranged along railway lines, especially devices that are particularly crucial for safety purposes, for example those which cause a specific vital control to be performed such as switch machines of turnouts, in order to readily take corrective actions in case of malfunctions and/or to schedule suitable maintenance services. The document FR2745543 describes a system of this type wherein a central remote monitoring unit receives, by means of local acquisition units, data relating to operating parameters of devices arranged along a railway line detected by a sensor network.
Even though such systems accomplish their task, they are very complex since a direct connection between each sensor and a corresponding local acquisition unit is required, the latter often being arranged several meters away. Moreover the above-mentioned systems use transducers, such as thermocouples, accelerometers, and Hall Effect sensors, which indirectly measure operating parameters of devices of interest instead of directly measuring the operating electrical parameters of such devices. On the other hand it is desirable to remotely measure electrical operating parameters of railway devices such as switch machines of turnouts, signals, and track circuits as this allows not only an immediate confirmation of the operation of the device of interest to be provided, but also allows information about a possible future malfunction thereof to be provided. For example, detection of an anomalous power consumption within a switch machine of a turnout will not necessarily cause the switching control to fail immediately, but may be a sign of malfunction that may cause a serious failure to occur in time.
The document EP 1081011 describes an electrical unit intended for detecting electrical parameters relating to an operation of apparatuses arranged along railway lines; for measuring such parameters and transmitting signals; and relating measurements thus obtained, to calculated control groups. However, the electrical unit is fitted on a terminal block placed into suitable signaling cabinets arranged remotely with respect to the devices to be monitored and connected thereto by long electrical cables. Therefore even the above-mentioned system is very complex with respect to cabling. Moreover, measuring devices, even if designed not to influence monitored devices, can affect their operation, particularly in case of failures due to the provision of cables that can convey interferences which in themselves can cause incorrect operations to occur.